dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Foxwarrior
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wordmaster (3.5e Class) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarkisflux (Talk) 22:42, February 21, 2010 Wow You've put up a lot of material in a very short time. It's kinda impressive. Nice to have you here. - TarkisFlux 02:08, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. --Foxwarrior 02:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Chakra Disabler What is the fortitude save vs. the attach.I would say Fortitude save 10+damage dealt to over come the affect.Just a suggestion.By the way,cool feat. :There is no Fortitude save. At Wizard level, a (non-touch) attack you use in melee that deals no damage and can only be attempted once per round in order to stun one target is already acceptable as a feat. I can't put it at Rogue level, because stun effects in general are very hard to get away with at that balance point. :That said, if you aren't dealing too much with balance points, a Fortitude save could definitely be added in. I would say a Fortitude save DC equal to the attack roll would be more appropriate, because it wouldn't kill the RNG quite as much, and my mental image of Ty Leehttp://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Ty_Lee does not include dealing 20-30 damage on melee attacks, which is what an optimized Chakra Disabler character would aim for. --Foxwarrior 03:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Wizards Dance Breastplate provides Arcane Spell Failure. Gauntlets do not. --Foxwarrior 23:24, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Benders It looks like I've chosen to use words you were already using when I made the Spellbender. Your bends have little to do with mine, so I'll look for a different naming scheme. -Cedges 03:01, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox I've moved the Arkayeri here: User:Foxwarrior/Sandbox1 With that, you can take your time to work on it as you please. --Ganteka Future 21:01, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Bender of Air I have been playing a campaign of benders. Currently I am an Air Bender. I would like to ask you if you have considered more Air moves into your class. Particularly ones with controlling the air into moving objects. Like when Aang moved the mattress to hit Zuko. It was not directed from him, he pulled the air at a certain point (away from him) and moved it to another. I would have also liked to see something with deflection by spinning the glider, as Aang did several times. Also,the basic bends with moving things seems limited. Like Aang when he is spinning things in his hands, it just doesnt seem like those would be as light as leaves or paper. Finally I was wondering if there would be any cool moves that deal with an evil aspect of it, such as the Blood Bending for water benders. (Which the puppetmaster mastered herself). Like taking the air out of peoples lungs to make them winded or eventually (major bend) knock them out or kill them. In no reason do I want you to take offense. I truly love the Yank and gust and tornados and speed increases. I am also trying to stay focused on the non damaging aspect of this class. On a side note, I checked out your feats. I like them. I have been thinking of one but do not know how to execute it. I am thinking of something like Mirror Fighting. If you have the Increased Speed bend, and when you go into total defense you can basically mirror the moves of the opponent, while you are at his back. Like Aang did multiple times. Obviously it would only work within 5 feet and such but I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks. :I guess I'll answer each of your points separately: :*Manipulating air in a path not emanating from yourself sounds handy. I think I'll add that. :*Deflecting things with a glider can be handled under Swipe or Forceful Gust. :*If the Basic Bends seems limited, and you can persuade your DM to agree, just compare the object to very heavy paper. :*Bloodbending is a trick that can only be done during the full moon. Air benders don't have an equivalent time for their powers to increase, so they would probably have a really hard time managing to suck the air out of people. :*Unfortunately I do not remember Aang's Mirror Fighting trick, so I can't help you figure out what it would do. :It probably would have made more sense to say these things on the Bender of Air page, where other people would notice it too. --Foxwarrior 02:20, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Arcane Blooded I have mad some edits to it now. do you think it is any better now? And the other day when i was making it i was getting perstered by my younger brothers, they wanted on it so badly and wanted me to get off sooo badly. and to day i had time to do some editing DiceRollerGuy 18:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Bloodcloud Mage Hey just wondering what made the class rogue balance? i've been weighing up dmg and i can't seem to really put out enough with enough healing to make it worth it. please advise as i love the idea of this class and really want to play it!!!! :You need to find some fast healing as soon as possible, or at least a Belt of HealingMagic Item Compendium. Until you have infinite healing from some source, the Bloodcloud Mage will be bad at fighting lots of battles in a short time, as I'm sure you agree. --Foxwarrior 07:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Unlimited Potential http://dungeons.wikia.com/wiki/Unlimited_Potential_(3.5e_Feat)%7CUnlimited Potential Hello Fox I have been using your Feat here for a short while now and have a couple questions about it. not that you have done something wrong. I simply want to better understand some things and go over a couple ideas. 1 I do not see any 'prerequisits' for the feat itself, but I see that it has a 'Balance' Tab that mentions Fighter spesifically. does this mean that normally only Fighter can use it? are Rogues and Wizards just the exceptions? this is not a fault of yours, I simply dont understand how the format works on this wiki quite yet. 2 while being able to roll more damage dice by rolling a 6 does not SEEM overpowered, me and my friend have already found several ways to exploit it, as well as get that infinite damage every time with certain combos, so I suggest a rebalance of it, limiting it to either once per turn, or day. OR limit how many times you get new rolls somehow, prefferably by limiting it to the characters level, or one of their ability mods (maybe even the score itself) yes, this may defeat the purpose of "Unlimited" Potential, it would restrict players from exploiting the damage should they find out the combos me and my friend did. 3: this feat feels like it needs SOME sort of prerequisite. maybe only being able to take this after taking weapon Focus or Specialization. maybe a BAB requirement? maybe not if my earlier suggestion goes through, but if you want to keep it as is, there needs to be a buildup to this kind of feat Vanaelis (talk) 03:53, January 27, 2019 (UTC)